


What Are The Odds

by hyucksie (renjunlite)



Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie
Summary: Working at a cafe with customer!Doyoung
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843867
Kudos: 7





	What Are The Odds

You were 99% sure the cute guy at the corner table would never find out.

After all, with a full display of pastries, an extensive line of bottle drippers, and the most cliched quotes engraved on the wooden blocks littered across the counter, the odds of your fleeting but frequent glances getting discovered was close to none.

So you decided to let them linger.

Each time your gaze landed back on him, you took your chances with a second longer on the corner of his eyes, regarding their slight upward curve that accompanied his upward smile, like every part of him was so lithe and ready to fly up, up, up back to the sky, the only place where a smile so bright should ever belong.

But that smile was here on earth, a welcome grace on the already handsome face of the new customer in the cozy little cafe you worked in.

Too bad it was a smile reserved for someone else.

It’s been a good 15 minutes of you watching him laugh at whatever jokes his girlfriend must have been cracking left and right. It was almost ridiculous. Surely no one could be that funny? But here you were, basking in the atmosphere that was swirling in the melodic sound of his laughter, and you found yourself wondering if maybe he could sing, if he sounds just as angelic when he talks, if he knew that his smile was otherworldly, if—

“Shit.” You were caught, his eyes meeting yours head on.

You always thought the term “fight or flight” was inadequate. More often than either, you resorted to a third hidden option: freeze, and perhaps that was why you held his gaze despite your heart beating its way out of your throat.

You blinked at him, and he blinked back. And then he blinked again, one eye squeezing tighter than the other, looking almost like he’s in pain and suddenly you’re more concerned than embarrassed.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” You jumped a little from where you stood, the girl’s voice booming through the air. Your palms grew icy as the girl turned round in her seat, her expression positively miffed as she glared your way.

You were willing the ground to snatch you into an early grave when she stomped your way, one hand on her hip and the other clutching her phone, not daring to check for the boy's reaction behind her, not when she looked like she was a pinch away from asking for your manager.

You stuttered a greeting when she stopped before you. “H-how may I help—”

“Can I borrow that?” It took some seconds for you to process that she was pointing to the marker pen you held. You dropped it like a hot potato on the counter, and she took it in hand after grabbing a wad of the napkins beside her.

Her eyes flitted between the thin sheets and her phone screen, and you watched as she scribbled something in haste, and you wondered if she was leaving her complaint in writing… on a napkin?

“You can help me,” she started, capping the marker with an accomplished pop, “by shooting my hopeless friend there a text sometime.”

Friend?

You stared at her, struck dumb as she slid the napkins towards you on the counter.

“We were just supposed to buy coffee for our group, he doesnʼt even drink it, but he found you so cute that he lounged around trying to catch your attention.” Your mind reeled back to the past 15 minutes, realizing that in the background of all your adoration, he never did drink a sip.

“He said he was 99% sure his angelic laughter would win you over,” she rolled her eyes so far back, the whites of her eyes were almost frightening, “but those hideous winks were the last straw for me.”

Well, his assumption wasnʼt far off the mark. But winks?

He was winking?

You remained speechless and wide eyed before her, but it seemed she had already exhausted all patience.

“Text him!” she reminded, pointing a finger at you as she was about to turn around. “Our drinks are getting cold, so I'll have to let your love story flourish some other time—”

She pivoted on her heel, and youʼre met with the same empty scene.

“Fucking Kim Doyoung…” she muttered under her breath. The corner table was now vacant, and your eyes bounced around the cafe until you found the familiar pattern of his shirt where he stood outside outside the cafe, back turned to the glass. “After carrying his hopeless ass, I have to carry all the drinks too.”

The surprise still rushed through your bones as she waved you goodbye, your mind functioning just enough to give her a small wave back, and then she was out.

You're pulled back to reality by the sound of the stock room door slamming to your left. “God,” you heard Hyuck's voice, the poor thing assigned to haul in and arrange this month's supplies. “I'm exhausted, broke, and lonely. I worked at a cafe because I thought it would increase my chances of getting that rom-com moment,” he huffed. “But what are the odds of that?”

You were only half listening, your eyes trained on the black scribbles of numbers and a name. Kim Doyoung.

“One percent,” you answered absentmindedly, the certainty to your tone only aggravating your co-worker further.

“Oh, _fuck you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a while back on my Tumblr, forgot to cross-post it but it's here now :')


End file.
